Dragon Ball NG: New Generation - The Remix
by jjgp1112
Summary: A rewrite of my old fanfic, except a lot better. Taking place 200 years after the end of Dragon Ball GT, Son Gosu goes on an epic quest as he searches for the seven Dragon Balls, meeting new friends - and enemies - along the way!
1. The Journey Begins

**This is a rewrite of my old fic, Dragon Ball NG. I did it because, quite frankly, the original was poorly written and there was just so much more I felt I could do with it. With my improved writing, I figured I oughta give it another go. As usual, DB/Z/GT ain't mine, yadda yadda yadda.**

It was a pretty typical day in East City. The sun was shining brightly, the afternoon traffic had reached hellish proportions, annoying little kids were running all over the place, dogs were pissing on fire hydrants – you know, the usual. What was also a typical occurrence was the robbery that was about to be attempted by a mischievous, teenaged boy.

Pepper's, one of the most popular restaurants in the city, known for its delicious chicken wings among other things, was busy, as it normally is. What had eluded most of the customers was the boy who was skillfully zipping his away around them before settling on the wall near the kitchen door. He stuck out like a sore thumb, what with the fact that he was wearing no shoes, which was a violation in itself, and that wild hairstyle that stuck out like a palm tree. The boy was casually whistling, trying to appear like he was just innocently standing on the wall even though the loud whistles made him pretty conspicuous.

One of the chefs had neither the time nor the awareness to notice the kid standing a few feet from him, swinging the door open and walking into the kitchen. His portly appearance meant the wild-haired boy could follow him and waltz into the kitchen unnoticed to anyone who was in front of him, which is exactly what happened. Just as the large cook made a turn to the left, the boy slid in the opposite direction so quickly that nobody could have noticed him. He had a sharp eye to go along with quick instincts, and he moved the instant he saw the chef make a motion.

The boy slid under one of the tables that had a vast array of plates on top of it, each filled with several of Pepper's most delicious food. Unbeknownst to the various chefs and waiters, the kid was quickly snatching food from off of the table and stuffing them into sack he was carrying along with him. It was going smoothly, and the boy figured he would get away with this theft easily. After all, there was nothing that gave away the fact that he was hiding. Well, except for one critical thing that had slipped his mind:

His tail.

The furry, brown appendage was sticking out from his backside and was in plain sight in the kitchen. Just as the boy was about to grab a juicy barbecue rib, a chef grabbed him right by his tail and squeezed tightly. The boy felt a sharp pain jolt throughout his whole body.

"OUCH! GODDAMMIT, LET GO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, giving himself away to the rest of the kitchen workers, too. Still in a great deal of pain, the kid jumped up and banged his head on the bottom end of the table. Amazingly, his palm-tree head was so hard that it managed to send the whole table flying into the ceiling and breaking most of the plates. Food was spilling all over the floor and the employees were now in a scramble as they tried to grab the shattered dishes and spoiled food.

The boy grabbed the free hand of the guy who was squeezing his tail and, with what little strength he had left, lunged forward and took a fierce bite right at his fingers. The chef screamed in pain and let go of his tail to tend to his own hand. The kid soothingly blew air on his tail a few times before making a quick run at the door. Several workers were lunging at him in attempt to seize him, but the kid managed to evade all of them with his speed.

The kid kicked the door down and dashed towards the restaurant exit door, kicking chairs, tables, and even a little girl out of his path on the way there.

"Hey! Get back here, you little shit!" one of the employees screamed.

The boy turned around, stuck his tongue out, and crassly gave the employee the middle finger before busting out of the door. Now out of Pepper's, the boy leapt into the streets right in the middle of a green light and made several cars on both sides of the road have to come through screeching halts. The boy fled to an alley and cleanly leaped over the chain-link fence, then ran as fast as he could until he reached his destination – a raggedy, abandoned house in the more impoverished area of East City. The boy dropped his sack and panted heavily, relieved that he managed to escape. And thus concluded another day in the life of Son Gosu.

A little background on the guy: see, Son Gosu was an orphan. Well okay, he technically wasn't if you're going on the by-the-book definition. His mother had died when he was just a little boy, but Lord knows what happened to his father. He abandoned the two when Gosu was too young to remember much about him anyway, so it's not like his life status was of any importance. Gosu had been living this way for more years than he cared to recall.

So now, here he was, fresh off of his usual round of stealing in order to make a living and heading into the latest abandoned house he'd chosen to occupy for the time being. Just as he was about to walk into the house, someone ran up to him. It was a black guy, and he looked like a total mess. His jeans were torn up and tank-top had a yellow shade to it that just suggested that it harbored years of sweat that consumed a once white piece of clothing.

"Yo man, whatcu got in the bag?" he asked, his voice raspy. Gosu gagged at the mere smell of his rancid breath.

"It's none of your business. Just go away, crackhead!" Gosu snapped. He had no patience for this shit at the moment.

"C'mon man, it's gotta be food; I can smell it!" he pleadingly grabbed Gosu's shirt. "Please – I'll suck yo dick!"

"FUCK OFF!" Gosu screeched before delivering a punch so fierce it sent him flying into a house about a hundred feet away. The guys behind the crackhead who were likely going to follow suit and beg for food took the hint and scattered away from the scene. Gosu wiped his fist of the nasty crackhead residue and turned his attention to his bag.

"Oh, goddammit!"

A dog had made its way to Gosu's bag of stolen goods and was now in the process of ripping it open. All of the food Gosu nabbed spilled out to the ground, and the dog found one of the tasty ribs that Gosu had already planned on saving for last. The canine thief, already sensing Gosu's anger and hunger for that rib, stopped and growled, staring Gosu down as if the piece of food was his property. Gosu returned the stare and bore his teeth for good measure, too.

If this were an old western film, the stereotypical music would be playing right now. In fact, a leftover crack pipe took on the role of the usual tumbleweed and blew by in between the two hungry enemies. It was a standoff, both figures staring intently at each other.

The dog was a step ahead of Gosu, however, and just snatched the rib with his mouth, forgoing an attack on the orphan entirely. Gosu was flabbergasted but regained his bearings quickly enough to chase after him.

"Oh, you little son of a bitch!" Gosu sneered. The dog ran away and Gosu went right after him. _Shit, now I know what it's like to be on the other side, _he thought to himself with a snicker. This dog was agile little animal, running and jumping through his path with as much ease as Gosu. The dog even managed to jump into a tree in an attempt to hide!

"Oh no you don't!" Gosu yelled. Proving himself to be nimble, Gosu followed him into the tree. His yelling scared the dog away and jumped out and back into the streets, where the wild dog chase resumed until the dog stopped at what appeared to be a junkyard. The dog managed to conceal itself amongst the piles of garbage, much to Gosu's chagrin.

"Where are you, you little bastard?!" Gosu demanded, walking around the junkyard.

"Hold it right there!"

Gosu turned around to the sight of a gun being pointed at him. The weapon was in the hand of a short, bald man, wearing thick glasses and raggedy clothes.

"What're you doin' on my turf?" he demanded with a raspy voice, highlighted by his thick Jersey accent.

"Um…what?" Gosu asked, a bit bewildered by the sight of this man. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm the King of the Junkyard. Now what are you doin' on my turf?" the short man asked again.

"Well if you must know, a dog stole my food. Oh, what do I care, it was just one thing," he remarked as he got ready to go back to his makeshift home. "I'm just gonna go back…"

"Wait, stop!" the King interrupted as he put his gun back in his pocket. "That thing around ya neck; lemme get a look at it."

Gosu looked down at the object tied to a string around his neck. It was an orange ball with four-stars on it, an item he had been carrying with him since his mother died. "This thing? What about it?"

The King approached Gosu and grabbed the orb. "Oh shit…this is a Dragon Ball!"

"Dragon Ball? What's that?" Gosu inquired.

"Aw, man, I remember. My whore wife had one of these things, told me some bullshit about how there's seven of them and they grant three wishes. They're scattered all around the world and you gotta find them and gather 'em all, and then some big ass dragon comes out. That bitch is dead, though, so who gives a shit, right?" the King explained.

"Wait…they can grant three wishes? Is there any truth to that?" Gosu asked, his eyes fixed on what was apparently a Dragon Ball.

"Yeah, my whore wife said somebody gathered them and turned into a king, had a big castle, cars, yachts, jewels, big ass orgies - the whole shebang! Bitch tried to get me involved in finding more of them, but trust me, I was having nooo part in that."

The King of the Junkyard started going off on a tangent about some bullshit involving his whore wife, a bar, his bastard twin children, some dumb thing called a "rum ham", and a bunch of other stuff, but Gosu had him tuned out, instead thinking about his story of the Dragon Balls. Perhaps it was true – and if that were the case, there were endless possibilities as to what Gosu would be able to wish for. Perhaps a house, or maybe a supply of all of the food in the world, or – he could wish his mother back to life!

Just as Gosu was about to leave, the dog that he was chasing after ran onto the scene. He had clearly eaten the rib, as all that was left in his mouth was a bone.

"Poppins?! I sent you out to get me food and you ate it?!" the King angrily asked. His eyes were about to pop out from his head, and his face was as red as a tomato. Without warning, the Junkyard King pulled out his gun and shot the dog on the spot!

Gosu gasped in shock. I mean, sure, the damn dog stole his food, but it's not like he wanted to kill the poor guy! _Yeah, you know what…I should go try to find these Dragon Balls. If I keep livin' like how I do, I'll be the next to take this "throne"_, he said to himself. Gosu turned around, but as soon as he made a step, the King called him.

"Wait!"

"What?" Gosu irritably asked.

"Ya gonna eat that?"

So maybe trying to search for a bunch of small orbs that he had just recently discovered wasn't the brightest ideas.

Gosu sat atop a cliff, staring into the night sky. He hadn't really put much thought into this adventure. For one thing, that crazy guy could've just been spewing some made up bullshit that existed only in his head. But Gosu always did have a special feeling about the four-star-clad ball he wore around his neck. His mother found it on the beach, and when it was there, it was actually glowing. Perhaps there was some sort of power that he hadn't been aware of.

But still, how was he going to do it? If they were scattered all across the world, how was he supposed to find them all by himself? That could take years of having to scour all through the forests, cities, and houses of the world, and there'd still be no guarantee that he'd find anything.

"Pfft. It's just a pipe dream. Why'd I even start getting my hopes up, anyway?" he dejectedly muttered. He picked up a nearby rock and through it down all the way down to the ground hundreds of feet beneath him. It was there where he noticed something that caught his eye, however.

"Is that a mansion? What's a big, fancy house doing all the way out here?" Gosu asked himself as he stood up along the edge of the cliff. "Maybe whoever's in there could help me out. I'd probably have to muster up a bunch of money to get them to give me a car or something, but it wouldn't hurt to introduce myself, I guess."

After taking a deep breath, Gosu jumped off of the edge of the cliff. It was a steep drop, but there were several trees that Gosu hopped on and off of until he reached the ground. The big mansion was in full view. The place was impractically huge, almost like something reserved for a king.

"Oh yeah, whoever's living here must have so much money they probably use 10 zeni bills to wipe their ass!" was Gosu's "keen" observation. The wild-haired boy walked around the large house, examining all of the various windows and balconies. He kept walking until he found the backyard. It looked like it was a ranch, as there were a bunch of horses walking around aimlessly, surrounded by fences.

Gosu was about to step forward, until he noticed somebody. _Shit!_ He thought to himself before jumping to a nearby wall to conceal himself. He peered his head behind the wall to try and see if the coast was clear.

_Well look what we have here…_ he thought with a smirk as he saw the person who had walked into the yard. It was a girl wearing a night gown. She had long, black hair, and looked to be about his age, but she was grown up in just the right places to his eyes, and she had a face as beautiful as the flowers that decorated the backyard. The girl grabbed one of the horses and guided it inside.

Gosu sighed and stayed put behind the wall. Shit, this wasn't the time to think about a girl, however pretty she may have been. The girl obviously lived in this place and was probably the daughter of the rich guy who owned it. But was he going to do? Just walk out with crazy hair, dirty clothes, and shoe-less feet and say "Hey, I'm homeless and just snuck up on you at night, so can you give me a car or a device or something?" Hell no!

Gosu decided to run up to one of the nearby bushes and just hide for however long he needed to. It wasn't exactly a proactive strategy, but he wasn't the type to think ahead very often. The girl continued to put the horses away, something which Gosu found to be pretty boring. So boring in fact, that he eventually gave way to sleep. Whelp, there goes the strategic approach.

Several hours later, the sun rose up, and so did Gosu. As soon as lifted his head, he was poked by several branches and leaves. "Ouch!" he yelled before quickly covering his mouth. He had forgotten what happened the night before. What was he going to do about that, anyway? It's not like he came up with any smart approach to greeting whoever lived in the mansion, and what about the hot chick?

Speaking of which, she had return from the mansion. Gosu found himself fawning over her as if it were the first time he'd seen a girl in his life. But he quickly composed himself when he remembered he had to stay put and remain stealthy. Unfortunately for him, a squirrel that had just found its way into the bush had other plans. It was squeaking so loudly that it was sure to attract the attention of the girl.

"Shoo, shoo!" Gosu shouted in a harsh whisper. Goddammit, why did all of these animals choose to bother _him?_ Was it the smell of food that always surrounded him? The squirrel got aggressive and jumped onto Gosu's face, which startled him enough to make him fall out of his seated position. Gosu swiped the little critter off of his face, but the pesky bastard was nothing if not persistent. Just as Gosu was sure he'd gotten thing off of him, he felt something climb into his blue pants. And it looked like acorns weren't the only sets of nuts the squirrel was after!

"**FUCK!**" Gosu shrieked as soon as the critter took a chunk at the proverbial family jewels. The pain was enough to make Gosu leap from the bushes and completely forget about trying to keep himself hidden. The girl jumped up in shock when he emerged from the bushes, and could only stand in confusion as he jumped around like a complete lunatic.

Gosu crudely shoved his hand down his pants and dug around until he managed to grab the devious squirrel. He pulled it from out of his pants and threw him away like an all-star pitcher.

"Yeah, that'll show you, fucker," Gosu wheezed with a deranged grin. He could only savor his triumphant victory for a second, however, when realized that his cover was blown. "Aw, shit."

"Wh-who are you?" she stammered, her eyes wide with fear.

Gosu decided to play it cool and gave her an easy-going smile while innocently planting his hands on the back of his palm tree head. "Oh, silly, this is just a crazy dream! Just go back to sleep and you won't even remember it when you wake up, heh heh!"

To say the least, she wasn't convinced. So unconvinced, actually, that she pulled out a shotgun seemingly from nowhere and pointed it right at Gosu!

"Wait, wait, wait I can explain-!"

The girl fired off dozens of shots at Gosu in a frenzy. Gosu amazingly managed to evade all of the bullets as he tried to defuse the situation, but she just kept on shooting. "Jeez, for a rich pretty chick, you sure know how to use that thing!"

"What's going on here, Chitsu?!"

"Oh crap!" Gosu exclaimed. A middle aged-looking couple emerged from the house, and accompanying them was a rather fit-looking young man.

"Who are you?" the young man asked.

"Uh, see l-look, I'm not here to hurt anyone," Gosu tried to explained, though his attention was mostly occupied on that shotgun the girl was aiming at him.

"Silence! That is of no interest to me. Either leave, or I'll dispose of you myself," the man threatened, fixing Gosu with an intimidating glare.

"Oh, is that so?" Gosu shot back, the thirst for a fight rising within him. Gosu never backed down from a fight, and if anybody gave him the slightest challenge, that was enough to provoke him.

"Are you trying to challenge me, kid? I think I should teach you your place," the man, apparently the bodyguard, threatened.

"Well let's go!" Goku yelled before charging at the man. He didn't get very far, though, because he clumsily tripped over an acorn leftover by that squirrel. Gosu took a sharp fall and fell flat on the back of his head on the gravelly surface. He was knocked out cold.

"What a fool," the guard snickered as Chitsu's father nonchalantly lifted Gosu up by the collar of his shirt.

"Chitsu, I'll leave the boy in your room. Make sure he doesn't do anything funny while I sort this mess out," the father directed.

Moments later, in her room, Chitsu sat in a chair besides her bed and watched Gosu as he lay down on it, still unconscious. _This kid looks like a mess,_ she thought. She could've sworn she saw that hairstyle, before, however. Judging from his bare feet and dirt-covered clothes, he was probably a homeless kid that just found his way to their mansion.

"Maybe I overreacted a little. He doesn't look all that bad," Chitsu muttered to herself.

"Don't be ridiculous, this kid's probably a dirty hoodlum," her father said as he walked in her room from behind her. Chitsu rolled her eyes; her father was so snotty and judgmental at times. He took a step towards her bed and looked at Gosu with a keen eye. "_This_ is interesting, however."

Chitsu's father grabbed the orange ball tied to Gosu's neck and casually ripped it off, observing it. "I must say, this actually looks like a nice jewel. I wonder how a ruffian like this kid found such a gem; probably stole it."

"That's his property, dad, you don't have to take it," Chitsu chided.

"What's it to you? Don't tell me you're defending this kid," her father replied, though his attention was mostly on the ball he was holding. "Hmm…I bet you I could get a good price for this. I think I should show it to our guests downstairs."

Chitsu irritably grunted as her father left her room. "I've _got_ to get a change of scenery," she sighed as she looked back at the kid. There was something about his appearance that was bugging her, and it wasn't just the crazy hair. It was that thing sticking out from under him. Was it…

"A tail? What the hell?"

Chitsu gave the tail a curious glance and grabbed it to observe it more closely. As soon as she squeezed it, Gosu's eyes burst open in an instant and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"OW! GODDAMMIT, WHO'S GRABBIN' MY TAIL?!"

Startled, Chitsu quickly let go of his tail and jumped up from her seat. "S-sorry about that!"

Gosu jumped around a little bit until he realized the cute girl from before was there. "Oh…it's you."

"Sorry about that, it's just that tail thingy was kinda weird," Chitsu explained.

"Oh. Well, I guess I should be the one apologizing, since I barged in your house and everything. Dammit, I just wish I hadn't have slipped, 'cuz I would've kicked that other guy's ass easily!" Gosu complained as he pounded both of his fists together.

"Hey, don't worry about. I probably shouldn't have pulled a gun on you, anyway," Chitsu joked with an easy-going smile. "How'd you wind up here, anyway?"

Gosu yawned and sat back down on the bed. "Well, there's these things I learned about a few hours ago called Dragon Balls. They're these seven magic balls scattered all across the world, and when you gather all seven of them, this big ass dragon comes out and grants you _three wishes_!"

Chitsu's eyes lit up in intrigue. "Whoa, really?!"

"I just kinda stumbled upon this place, and I figured since this was a mansion, you guys would maybe lend me a bike or a car, or maybe point me in the right direction of finding these things. I already have one of them already, around my ne-" Gosu was going to reach for his four-star ball, but all he was grabbing was air. "Hey, what happened to my four-star ball?"

"Oh, my dad took it, he can be a di-"

"That son of a bitch! Take my stuff, will you?" Gosu seethed as he hopped up from the bed and began storming downstairs.

"Hey, wait, kid! Don't do anything stupid!" Chi-Chi yelled before chasing after him.

In a fancy dining room downstairs, Chitsu's parents were sitting down with another couple dressed in rich suits. Chitsu's father was standing, getting ready to present the Dragon Ball that he was bouncing up and down in his hand.

"I'll say, I had the _worst_ day. Our house servant was a bit under the weather, and I had to iron this dress myself! I felt like I could just _die,_" whined the vapid female guest.

"Isn't that just the wor-"

"GIVE ME MY DRAGON BALL!"

Before Chitsu's father could even react, he was talked down to the floor by Gosu. The wild orphan grabbed his arm and wrestled the Dragon Ball out of his hands. He raised the ball like a trophy, but he couldn't celebrate for long because somebody grabbed his tail from behind him and tossed him across the room.

"You again, kid?"

Gosu rubbed the back of his head and looked up. Through his hazy vision, he could see the bodyguard from before. "Y-you'll pay for that!"

Gosu looked down at floor and could see his Dragon Ball beneath the guard's foot. The guard was smirking triumphantly, with his arms folded across his chest. That smug look on his face was making Gosu's blood boil.

"Is this thing yours, kid?" he asked, the smug, condescending voice provoking Gosu with each syllable.

"That's right, and you better give it back!" Gosu warned.

"Well if you want it back, you'll have to fight me for it. You sure seem to be itching to tangle with me, so how about you put your money where your mouth is and put something at stake?" the bodyguard declared.

"Kid, you don't have to do it," Chitsu advised.

"Please, you don't have to worry about me. I'll show this dickhead who's boss!" Gosu proudly proclaimed.

"Oh my, what a mouth on this kid!" Chitsu's mother remarked.

"We'll fight in ten minutes outside. You better be ready, boy." The guard tossed the Dragon Ball to Chitsu. "Here, hold onto this."

Chitsu faintly nodded and snuck an apologetic look and shrug to Gosu. Gosu wasn't looking at her, though, his eyes instead locked onto the arrogant bodyguard who dared to challenge him. _I'll wipe that stupid smile off of his face!_

Ten minutes later, Gosu stood on the grass field outside, staring straight ahead with intensity. He was eager to beat the shit out of this guy. It was so obvious that he was underestimating Gosu because of his height, so it was going to be so sweet to see the look on his face once he would realize what he was up against.

The bodyguard, along with Chitsu's parents, soon emerged from the mansion. Chitsu's father handed the guard a set of brass knuckles, and had a rope in his hand as well.

"Hey, no fair!" Gosu protested. "What, scared you can't beat me fair & square?!"

"My house, my rules," Chitsu's father replied as he walked up to Gosu and grabbed him by the arm. With his other arm, he began wrapping the rope around Gosu's right hand.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?!" Gosu asked as he tried to shake his way out of the old man's grip.

"Oh, you didn't hear? You'll have to fight him with one hand tied behind your back, too!" Chitsu's father said with a wicked smirk. Gosu venomously snarled at him and kicked him right in the face, sending him flying at least twenty feet away. Just seconds later, however, he was clobbered in the face by the bodyguard's brass-enhanced fist!

"S-shit," Gosu said under his breath. He could feel his nose swelling and tried to rub it. He tried stumbling to his feet, but that punch knocked him silly. It looked like things were beginning to become bleak for him.

"HEY, MONKEY BOY!"

Gosu and the others looked up and saw a girl riding by the scene on a motorcycle. It was Chitsu!

"Gimme your hand!" she directed at Gosu. Gosu extended his arm out and Chitsu grabbed it, dragging him along on her quick blazing motorcycle ride.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?!" her father screamed. He was answered by middle fingers both from her and Gosu.

Chitsu stepped on the bike's gas pedal as hard as possible and stormed off from her mansion. "You better hold on tight, kid!"

Gosu nodded, though the speed really wasn't too much for him to handle. Once Chitsu was sure she was far enough from the house, she slowed down a little bit before coming to a complete stop.

"Hey, climb up on the bike and grab a hold behind me," Chitsu ordered.

"So what came over you, huh?" Gosu inquired as he stood up and dusted his shirt up.

"I have to admit, that story about the Dragon Balls caught my interest. I'd been looking for something - _anything_, really - to get me to finally abandon that dump, and this was just the perfect thing!" Chitsu explained before holding up the purse that was slung over her arm. "Don't worry, I packed your Dragon Ball in here."

"Guess I owe you one," Gosu said as he hopped onto the bike.

"What's your name, anyway?" Chitsu asked.

"Son Gosu. Yours?"

"Chitsu."

"Ha! Now _that's _a funny name!" Gosu snickered.

"Hey! Shut the hell up before I drag you back there!" Chitsu sneered as her cheeks flushed red.

Gosu laughed before asking, "So where are we going, anyway?"

"I think this is a good place. We're far enough," Chitsu said as they pulled over into the woods. Chitsu stopped her bike and stepped off, observing the forest to see if there was anything dangerous nearby. "Now feast your eyes on _this_!"

Chitsu pulled out a capsule from her pocket and tossed it at the ground, and from it exploded a house. Chitsu looked at Gosu with a triumphant smirk. "TA-DA! Bet you've never seen that before!"

"It's just a capsule."

Chits narrowed her eyes in annoyance. And her she thought she was gonna show him something new and exciting. "Well…I bet you've never seen a house come from one of those things, huh?!"

"I guess not, but I'm not really surprised. Those capsule thingies seem to hold anything," Gosu replied.

Chitsu opened the door and walked into the house, and Gosu followed her. The house was perfectly full, with furniture, a whole kitchen, television, and a bedroom! "Whoa, this is pretty cool! If I would've known about house capsule I woulda stolen one of these a long time ago!"

"You mean you don't have a home? How do you get by?" Chitsu inquired as she took off her jacket.

"I just steal stuff and find abandoned houses," Gosu bluntly replied. What he was more focused on was the black tank top Chitsu was wearing. Okay, not really the tank top, but what was in it.

"What? That's definitely not ideal, to say the least. You've probably gotten yourself in a lot of trouble," Chitsu remarked.

"Yeah, I do, but I train a lot and I know how to fight pretty well. If I get in trouble, I just kick people's asses!" Gosu explained as he started randomly punching and kicking air to show off a little bit.

"Well, no wonder you're after these Dragon Ball thingies. What are you gonna wish for if you get all seven?" Chitsu asked.

Gosu sighed and looked down at the floor. "Well, my mom died when I was just a little kid, and my dod left us when I was too young to remember. That's why I live by myself-"

"Oh, wow – I'm really sorry, Gosu," Chitsu soothingly replied. "Did you ever think about going to an orphanage or a shelter?"

"Please! I don't plan on floating around through some stupid ass system and jump from family to family, thank you very much," Gosu scoffed. "Besides, I'm perfectly fine living the way I do now. I kinda like being a troublemaker. But anyways, I was planning on wishing her back to life, and maybe getting a huge supply of food. What were you gonna wish for?"

"Hmm…either a mansion for myself, or a boyfriend!" Chitsu said as she started to see goofy pink hearts, which made Gosu roll his eyes.

"Pfft, that's a stupid wish. Besides, you could find a boyfriend right here!" Gosu coyly with a silly grin.

"Don't get any ideas, kid," Chitsu peevishly replied, suddenly realizing it was probably a better idea to keep her jacket on. "ANYWAY, there's food in the refrigerator, in case you're hungry."

"Yes, food! I'm hungry as all hell!" Gosu cheered as he dashed towards the refrigerator. His joy shifted to disappointment when he saw what was inside, however. "Aw, there isn't even that much stuff in here."

"Are you kidding me? There's enough to fill a whole family for at least a week," Chitsu replied with a glare.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm gonna go outside and hunt for some _real_ food," Gosu arrogantly said as he made his way to the door.

As Gosu exited, Chitsu sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. She sure had a knack for making rash decisions, but this was the rashest one yet. Going on a quest for "Dragon Balls" that may or may not even exist with some crazy mountain boy with weird hair? It was intimidating, but at the same time kind of exciting; certainly a change of pace from her humdrum life at home.

A few minutes later, Chitsu was nearly scared right out of her shoes when the smoky corpse of a deer was abruptly tossed on top of the table, right in front of her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, nearly breaking a window.

"What in the name of _God_ is that?!"

"Jeez, it's just a dead deer, keep your shirt on. Or not," Gosu said as he sat down across from Chitsu at the table. "So, you want a bite?"

"I think I'll be fine with some chicken," Chitsu anxiously replied. She winced and backed away from the dead deer a little bit. "Is this thing even cooked?"

"Duh. Raw meat is gross. I cooked it over a fire outside," Gosu said as he crudely chopped off a piece of the deer's leg.

"Must you do that in front of a lady?" Chitsu asked with annoyance. "How'd you even kill that thing, anyway? I didn't see you get a weapon."

"I beat it up myself," Gosu replied as if it should have been obvious. "It was a little feisty, but I knocked him flat."

"Ya don't say…" Chitsu stammered, taken aback by how strong this kid supposedly was. "Your family name is Son, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Gosu asked as he was chowing down on the deer's arm.

"I know I've heard of that name before. Say, aren't you related to Son Goku, the guy who's statue is engraved at the World Martial Arts Tournament on Papaya Island?" Chitsu asked.

Gosu curiously eyed the deer's antler and contemplated chomping down on it as he replied, "I dunno. I've never met any of my relatives. I don't know shit about my fam – OUCH!" I guess biting down on the antler wasn't a good idea, because all it gave Gosu was a sore jaw and a chipped tooth.

Chitsu lost sight of the conversation when Gosu reached out for a napkin. Except, he didn't do it with his arms. Instead, he extended his tail out and curled it around the box of napkins, and then retracted his tail and picked the box up.

"Uh…whoa. I've been meaning to ask you about that. Is it real?" Chitsu asked.

"Well, duh. It wouldn't have hurt so much when you pulled it if it wasn't real. I was born with it; what kinda weirdo would I be if I walked around with a tail glued to my ass?" Gosu curtly replied.

"Well excuse me, buddy, but I've never heard of anybody with a tail. I know enough about a guy's anatomy to know that humans most certainly DON'T have tails," Chitsu argued.

"Wait a second, I've been around in the city enough to know that there are TALKING. FUCKING. ANIMALS. Animals who walk upright and dress & act like normal humans while nobody even bats an eye, yet you're harping over me having a fucking tail?" Gosu shot back, clearly growing frustrated.

"Good point."

"Of course so," Gosu boasted. He tossed what was left of the deer in the trash and hopped over to the couch. He grabbed the television remote, wondering if there was anything good on the tubes at this hour.

"I guess our first order of business is figuring out a way to find track these things down, because I don't want to spend half my life going around the world aimlessly. I guess I can look it up on the internet," Chitsu pondered as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. All it took was typing "Dragon Ball" on her search engine to take her to just what she needed. The first link was the home page of Capsule Corporation. "Let's see here…A-HA! Capsule Corp. over in West City has a Dragon Radar. I guess we'll head over there tomorrow. With any luck, they'll let us have it based on how kind, classy, and good-natured I am!"

"Not to mention vain," Gosu mumbled as he flicked through the channels.

"What was that?! You sure are mouthy considering I'm putting a roof over your head," Chitsu growled. "You could use some home training!"

"And _you_ could use a tampon," was Gosu's crass retort, delivered with an infuriating grin. The two teens stared at each other intensely for a few moments, though they had to admit to themselves that they were enjoying this. It was almost like a competition.

"This is gonna be more fun than I thought," Chitsu pondered out loud. "I'm gonna hit they hey so we can start this little journey tomorrow."

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Gosu asked.

Chitsu folded her arms as she considered the options. She hadn't really thought about that, and there was only one room. "Well, it would be rude if I just made you sleep on the couch. You can sleep in my room, but _don't_ get any ideas. Just because you're alone with a gorgeous girl such as myself doesn't mean you can start trying to cop feels."

"Gee, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were secretly trying to lead me on," Gosu suggestively replied.

"In your dreams," Chitsu seethed. "But first up, you need to get a bath. Jeez, when's the last time you showered?!"

That question set off a light bulb in Gosu's head. "Man…it's been so long, I think I forgot. Maybe you could help me," he said in his best feigned innocent voice.

"How stupid do you think I am? Just go and wash up," Chitsu replied as she walked to her bedroom.

"Damn, it was worth a try."


	2. The Competition

When Gosu got out of the shower, the first thing he noticed was that his regular white shirt and blue pants were nowhere to be found. The next thing he noticed – and reviled – was the outfit that was in its place.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!"

Chitsu overheard it from the couch and tried her best to stifle her laughter. That was the reaction she was hoping for. "I washed your other clothes, Gosu. They were pretty smelly, after all!"

Gosu stormed out from the bathroom donning ridiculous blue foot pajamas with rocket ship designs on it, looking positively furious. "And _this_ is your replacement?!"

"Hey, that's all we had in there. This is my family's vacation house and I'm an only child, so it's not like we have a lot of stuff guys," Chitsu replied as she chuckled at Gosu's absurd appearance. "You look like a kid and now you're dressed like one, too!"

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm 14, so you better not call me a kid!" Gosu barked.

"Whoa, really? You're only a year younger than I am?!" Chitsu asked. "Well you're one short teenager – we're the same frickin' height."

Gosu hopped onto the couch and sat uncomfortably close to Chitsu. "Well, since we're about the same age I guess it wouldn't make a relationship-"

"In your dreams," Chitsu scoffed, shoving her hand in Gosu's face to push him away from her. A condescending smirk made its way to her face. "And besides, you're really trying to flirt with me dressed like _that?_"

"It's your fault I'm dressed like this," Gosu grumbled.

Chitsu continued to laugh, much to Gosu's chagrin. Truthfully, she _did _have a white shirt and plaid pair of pants for him, but this was way funnier. Chitsu yawned and got up from the couch. "Man, I'm tired. Guess I should take a shower and get some sleep." As she walked towards the door, she added in a suggestive tone, "And don't get any funny ideas."

"Lead me on, will she?!" Gosu huffed as he folded his arms over his chest. "Heh, I guess going on an adventure with a hot chick will be pretty cool!"

Chitsu awoke next morning to find that Gosu had already left the room and appeared to be in the kitchen. What she saw in the kitchen made her almost want to strangle a certain palm tree-haired boy.

"What?" Gosu asked, wondering why Chitsu's eyes were nearly bulging out of her head.

"What's with all of these fucking cereal boxes?!" Chitsu shrieked.

"Geez, I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like anybody else is gonna be staying here," Gosu replied as he accurately tossed another bowl into the sink behind him.

_Did he really eat up __**all**__ of those boxes?!_ Chitsu asked herself. "Well I was raised to be cleanly! If you don't clean this mess up, you better get acquainted with foot pajamas, because I'm not gonna give you your clothes back! By the time I finish taking a shower, this mess better be cleaned up!" Chitsu stormed back into her room.

"'This mess better be cleaned up!'" Gosu mockingly echoed. "Shit, all she needed was a 'young man' at the end and she would've sounded like a mom or something."

"I HEARD THAT!"

After putting on a red jacket to go with her outfit, Chitsu left her room to find that the kitchen was completely clean! All of the cereal boxes were gone, and even the dishes were left in the sink. "Well now, it looks like you're capable of being neat after all!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Gosu muttered. What Chitsu didn't know, of course, was that all of the cereal boxes were stacked in a pile outside. But really, who cared? "So where are my clothes?"

"They're in my room."

* * *

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

A beauty it was, indeed: an orange ball with six stars on it. In other words, the six-star Dragon Ball. And it was currently sitting on a raised platform before a diminutive, red-skinned man standing in what looked to be a throne room.

"We're just one step closer until I, Lord Teba, obtain my GLORIOUS wish!" the short man declared as he triumphantly raised his hands into the air. "And thanks to my genius, we now have a radar created from this ball's wavelengths to track the other ones down!"

"_Your_ genius? I've never really taken you for someone well-versed in technology, sire," a woman wearing a red coat and bandana cut in.

"Uh, yeah, sire, I'm pretty sure I saw Giuseppe working hard on that very th-"

"SILENCE!" Teba shouted at his three subjects. The first was the girl, the second was an anthropomorphic pig, and the third one was a young boy with a noticeably different demeanor from the other two. Donning spiky hair that stood up like a flame and a black cloak, this guy stood before Teba with none of the twitchy nervousness that the other two were presenting, instead perfectly calm.

"Now, let's see…" Teba said as he strolled over to the giant screen on the wall to his left. On the screen was a map of the entire world. "Ah, the closest Dragon Ball to here is located in range 5109. Retasu?"

"Yes, sir?" the young boy replied.

"I want you to after it."

Retasu nodded and dashed out of the room with considerable speed.

"See, now that's what you two should strive for," Teba said, marveling at Retasu's quickness.

The pig awkwardly cleared his throat and approached Teba while shuddering anxiously. "Uh, your highness, I'm just not sure why we should be going to these great lengths to assist you in your search when we don't even know what you're going to wish for in the first place?"

"And why should that matter, huh, Bobo? Are you trying to _question_ me?" Teba asked with a raised brow that spelled trouble.

"No, sir! Forget I even brought up the subject!" Bobo frantically required.

"Good. Now, onto more pressing matters – I'M HUNGRY! Reina, prepare my food at once!" Teba demanded to the woman. She quickly ran off to one of the walls and pressed a button, causing the wall to slide over and reveal a table that was holding a plate with a delicious looking turkey. Teba's stern façade disappeared in a West City minute as his mouth salivated and he stormed to the table like a wild animal. He jumped onto his chair and started tearing at the food like a wild animal.

"Sire, you forgot your utensils and napkin…" Reina pointed out

Teba froze just as he was about to chomp down on a leg and his cheeks flushed a shade of reed even deeper than his regular skin color. As he raised one hand to his mouth, he muttered. "Oh my, how trashy of me."

Bobo was tempted to pinch the bridge of his nose in shame, but that would surely earn him yet another tongue-lashing from Teba. Instead, he and Reina watched meekly as Teba resumed eating the turkey while trying to appear as civilized as possible. After a few minutes, the turkey was nothing more than a pile of bones.

"Ah, nothing like a good meal!" Teba sighed. "Now, onto more pressing ma- Oh, God…"

"What is it, Lord?" Bobo asked.

Teba groaned as he clutched his stomach, using all of his effort just to even stand up. "I-I think you went overboard on the s-spices. I have a case of…_the loose stools_!"

"Y-you don't mean…"

"QUICK, THERE'S NO TIME! WHERE THE HELL IS THE BATHROOM?!" Teba wailed, pacing all over the room.

"Um, sir, didn't you design this building's floor plan? You should know where it is," Reina explained.

"NONE OF THAT MATTERS!" Teba screamed as he rushed to the door and slammed it open. He sprinted down the hall until he found the nearest elevator and uh, err…_relieved himself_ in there.

"Ah, what a relief," Teba said as he walked back into the throne room, carrying an atrocious smell with him.

"Holy shit!" Bobo cried as he covered up his nose.

"Was that a crude pun?!" Teba inquired as his eyes darkened.

"No sir!" was Bobo's quick reply as he stood uncomfortably straight.

"Sire, don't tell me that you did it in the…" Reina's voice trailed off as she found a sudden urge to vomit. That smell was unspeakable awful; she could practically see a cloud of gas surrounding him.

"Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go!" Teba crassly joked. He quickly dropped the childish routine and put his hands behind his back as if to appear like a general. "Now, to more pressing matters – let's fly to where Retasu is to give him a hand in case things get dicey."

"But the only way to get downstairs is through the elevator, and well…" Bobo was dreading going to where the scene of the proverbial crime was.

"Hey, I didn't hire you two for nothing. Clean the mess up!" Teba ordered.

Bobo and Reina exchanged glances and sighed before going to the closet and retrieving spray, a can of disinfectant wipes, and gas masks.

* * *

Gosu, now in his newly-cleaned regular attire, walked out of the house and took a refreshing breath of fresh air, basking in the atmosphere of the forest. He had a long day ahead of him, and he was looking forward to the beginning of a long, hopefully interesting journey.

"Are you just gonna walk around with no shoes on?" Chitsu asked from behind him.

"Yeah, I don't see what the big deal is. Why?" Gosu replied, glancing at his feet.

"Well if you're going to walk around in public, you shouldn't look so uncivilized. Hold on, let me see if I have any shoes," Chitsu said before walking back in the house. Gosu rolled his eyes and groaned. Why did it matter so much, anyway? Moments later, a pair of black shoes flew over the palm tree that was Gosu's head.

"Hey, these are actually pretty cool," Gosu said as he picked up the pair. He was able to slip them right onto his feet. As he jumped up and kicked at the air to test out his legs, Chitsu pressed a button on the house to put it back in its capsule.

"Look what we have here – two tasty treats!"

Startled by the deep, booming voice behind them, Gosu and Chitsu turned around to find a giant tiger carrying an ax and standing on two feet. His mouth was salivating and he had a look in his eyes that screamed violent intensions. Chitsu loudly squealed in fear and almost robotically ran behind the composed Gosu and crouched for cover.

"And I guess you found the wrong food to prey on," Gosu challenged, growing excited at the prospect of a fight.

"Gosu, what the hell are you thinking?! That _thing_ is like five times your size!" Chitsu whispered.

"Yeah, and…?"

Chitsu sighed, realizing that this kid was hopelessly hard-headed. The tiger laughed at Gosu's unwavering confidence, writing it off as stupidity rather than bravery. He took one giant march to Gosu, hoping to intimidate him with the way the ground and the surrounding trees shook from his footstep. It had the opposite effect, however, because Gosu threateningly advanced towards him.

"Fool! I'll make you rue the day you didn't grovel before me!" the tiger seethed. He lifted his axe up with intentions to slice Gosu into cold cuts. The tiger took a fierce swing at the ground, but Gosu got out of the way without having to exert himself. The axe struck the ground with great force, enough to leave a decent rift in the surface. Gosu's speed made the beat's eyes billow in astonishment.

"Okay, so you're a quick rodent. But it makes no difference when all you can do is run away from me!"

The tiger took another swing with his axe, but this time Gosu was determined to give the beast a rude awakening. Just as the axe was mere inches away from Gosu's body, he leaped up and delivered a hard kick right to its edge. The kick was strong enough to knock the weapon right out of the tiger's hand. It was spiraling like a boomerang and sliced clean through several trees.

The tiger was at a loss for words. The only thing that could come out of his mouth were nervous stutters. This kid wasn't an ordinary person, that was for sure, which meant only one thing. Exposing his true cowardly colors, the tiger reached towards Chitsu and locked her in his grip.

"Ha! If I can't have you, I'll just eat your friend instead!" he boasted, though it was hard to hear him over Chitsu's loud cries for help.

"Hey, no fair!" Gosu furiously growled.

"So long, kid!" the lion yelled as he jumped up in the air. _Shit, I can't jump that high!_ Gosu said to himself. He was at a loss as to what he should do to save Chitsu. Things were looking pretty grim for her…

That is, until a loud thud went off in the air. Just seconds later, Chitsu was violently falling back down to the forest and screaming her head off the entire time. Gosu jumped up and managed to catch her in both of his arms. When Gosu landed back on the ground, he took a deep breath until he realized he just hit the jackpot.

"Hey, you can stop holding me now," Chitsu said with annoyance as she glared at the lecherous grin Gosu was giving her. The humor soon ended when the tiger hit the ground with a violent crash. That's not the only thing that caught Gosu's attention, however. There appeared to be someone standing on top of the giant's stomach.

"And just who are you?"

* * *

"Are you sure we should be following Retasu? I mean, he always seems to do pretty well for himself and knowing him, he'd probably get mad if we tried to help him," Bobo said, sitting to Teba's left as he flew their plane.

"It's not important. Retasu's just a teenager after all, and boys his age have a tendency to behave recklessly. And plus, I don't completely trust the boy," Teba replied.

"Yeah, something's off about that kid," Reina added.

"I'll say – AH!" Bobo yelped as he felt a rumbling in the plane's engine. "Sire, it looks like something's wrong!"

"What the hell is it?!" Teba asked, growing a little tense.

"Well, um – and you're just gonna laugh when you hear this – it looks like we're running out of gas!" Bobo explained as he pointed at the gas meter, which was almost empty.

"But how?! You filled up the tank beforehand, didn't you?!"

"Yeah, I filled it up with the stuff from that purple can!"

Reina swallowed heavily in her throat upon hearing Bobo's answer. "Uh, Bobo…"

Teba fixed Bobo with an intense glare that made the pig awkwardly stare at the control deck. "Bobo, that wasn't the gas," he began in a misleadingly calm voice, "THAT WAS MY KOOL-AID! WE'VE BEEN RUNNING ON KOOL-AID THE ENTIRE GODDAMN TIME?!"

Things were about to get worse, as the plane began its nosedive at blistering speeds. Teba was on the verge of soiling himself yet again.

"NO, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Bobo frantically turned around and leaped to the back, shuffling through the various items. "Teba, where are the parachutes?!"

Teba pulled his best happy-go-lucky smile and nervously laughed. "Well, I – and this is gonna be really funny when you hear this – kinda…forgot to pack them!"

"OH GOD, WE'RE ALL SCREWED!"

"Y'know, Teba, I always did think your height was flattering!" Bobo confessed, trying to fight back tears in his last moment.

"Bobo…I always did think you'd make for some delicious bacon!" Teba crassly replied.

Reina was about to say a quick round of prayers until she remembered her walkie talkie. She retrieved it from her jacket and quickly turned it on…

* * *

The guy standing atop the tiger leaped off from its stomach and landed right in front of Gosu and Chitsu. It wasn't just anybody, however, as he had spiky, black hair, and a long cloak – it was Retasu.

The hairs on the back of Gosu's neck rose as he clenched his fists together. This guy looked to be around his age, but the look in his eyes was sinister. Gosu had an inkling that he was quite the capable fighter.

Chitsu, however, didn't really catch on to the mean look in his eyes, because she jumped out from Gosu's arms and gave Retasu her full attention. "Well, who are you, Mr. Badass Hunk?! Here to give us a hand?"

"She gets mad when I flirt with her but drools over the first mysterious looking guy she sees," Gosu muttered under his breath.

Retasu irritably growled as he tried to ignore Chitsu's fawning. "I have no interest in helping you two. The only thing I'm after is the ball tied to your necklace."

"The Dragon Ball?" Gosu asked, looking down at the four-starred item in question. "Guess you're going wish hunting too, eh?"

"Just hand it over to me, and this will go by smoothly," Retasu said, the threat in his voice clear.

"Oh, really? And what makes you think I'll hand it over without a fight?" Gosu challenged as an excited smirk made its way to his face.

"A fight?" Retasu snickered. "If you really want to be that foolish and go down that route, then I'll happily oblige."

Chitsu gave a loud gulp and ran off to the side. She was starting to question this whole Dragon Ball search if it was just gonna cause her to run into troublesome (but sexy) guys like this.

The tension in the air was thick as the two young fighters stared at each other, waiting for one to make the first move. Gosu was trying to get a feel for his strength. Judging by how easily he knocked down that tiger motherfucker, he was obviously going to be tough – but it didn't matter. Gosu brawled with guys all his life and he almost always won, and this would be no different.

Just as Retasu was about to square his shoulders, however, the walkie talkie from inside his cloak went off. The teenager irritably hissed as he pulled the tool out. "What is it?!"

"_Uh, Retasu, we're kinda in a bit of a pinch," _said the nervous voice of Reina.

"_THEPLANEISCRASHINGANDWE'REALLGONNADIE!" _yelled the frightened voice of Teba in the background.

Retasu rolled his eyes, figuring that those idiots would find some way to screw things up. "Where are you?"

"_Well, it looks like we're gonna be crashing about half a mile away from where that Dragon Ball is!"_

"Fine, I'll be there," Retasu replied with a sigh. He settled his eyes on Gosu and pointed directly at his face. "This isn't over. You better hold onto to that ball as much as you can because it won't be yours for much longer." Retasu ran off.

Chitsu nervously walked towards Gosu. "What was that guy's problem?"

"I don't know, but we probably won't be seeing the last of him." Gosu flashed an excited grin. "Looks like we have ourselves some competition!"

Chitsu gave Gosu a sideways glance and groaned in exasperation. "I don't know about you, but I don't find that prospect very exciting. Let me guess, you're just excited to fight someone, aren't you?"

"Duh."

"Well before you can start bashing skulls, we have to get that radar so we can actually be able to find the Dragon Balls," Chitsu said. She pulled out a capsule, threw it to the ground, and from it came her motorcycle. "Let's get going."

"Wait."

"What now?" Chitsu impatiently asked.

"I gotta eat this tiger thing first!"

* * *

Retasu dashed through the forest until he was able to hear the clear sound of an engine drawing closer to the ground. When he looked up, he saw the plane in question making its blisteringly fast downward spiral. Over his walkie talkie, he could hear those three idiots screaming.

As he jumped on top of one of the trees, the plane he was staring down was actually the furthest thing on his mind. Instead, he was thinking about that kid with the wild hair. He appeared to be a fairly confident fighter, but perhaps that was just simple foolishness. However, that wasn't even the main thing that had Retasu surprised. Either his eyes had been deceiving him, or that guy had a tail.

"Just like I used to have…"

As the plane made its rapid descent towards him, Retasu jumped off of the tree and thrusts both of his arms forward. Letting out a loud shout, Retasu unleashed his inner Ki and concentrated it to his palms, creating a red glow around them. The plane was flying nose-first right to Retasu, yet the boy was making no effort to move out of the way.

When the flying heap of steel crashed into him, Retasu was able to catch its nose right into his palms. The force of the plane was enough to shove Retasu back to the grass faster than he planned, but he was able to stay on his feet when he landed. Though it was taking a great amount of exertion, he was able to keep the plane put until it stopped making him stagger back so hard that he was leaving deep trails into the ground.

Retasu lowered the plane to the ground and took a relieved exhale when he did. Even though it took a great effort, Retasu was amazed at how far his power had come. Tail or no tail, that kid didn't stand a chance of standing in his way.

Teba was the first person to stumble out of the plane. Retasu couldn't help but grit his teeth when he saw him emerge. Unlike his other two incompetent colleagues, Retasu didn't respect Teba or acknowledge his flimsy authority. In fact, he was actually planning on using the Dragon Balls for himself once the time was right, but found those three idiots as a necessary evil.

"Oh thank goodness, you saved us, Retasu!" Teba cheered. "I was seeing my life flashing before my very eyes!"

"Yet you still had enough time to try and roast me so you can get a last meal," Bobo sneered as he dusted his clothes off.

"Oh, hush up, I was desperate!" Teba's attitude vanished when he felt a rush of vomit making its way to his mouth. "Oh no, I think I have motion sickness!" Teba frantically ran to a bush and went about his business while Retasu and the others looked away in disgust.

"Dammit, Teba, I found the two people who had the next Dragon Ball, but because of this nonsense, I had to leave, and now we're probably losing them. They were after the Dragon Balls, too," Retasu explained as Teba emerged from the bushes smelling like death.

"Hey, that's _Lord_ Teba to you, Retasu!" LORD Teba snapped. "If it weren't for your fighting skills, I don't know how much I'd be able to put up with that attitude of yours! Damn hormones…"

Retasu gave an irritable growl towards his superior. He was tempted to say what was really on his mind, but that wouldn't be smart. As stupid as these guys were, they had useful technology that allowed him to look for the Dragon Balls. Without them, he would probably be spending an entire lifetime looking for those things.

"But enough about that – we have to regroup," Teba said.

"And that means going after the Dragon Ball that those two people Retasu said he met have, right?" Reina asked.

"Uh…I think we need to go back to my castle, first."


End file.
